


Private Picnic

by VampirePaladin



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Picnics, Sex Pollen, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Rikku and Yuna have a picnic when the sex pollen is at its most potent.





	Private Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).

“C’mon, Yunie,” Rikku said as she rushed up the hillside. 

Yuna followed behind Rikku, walking at her own pace, a picnic basket held in her hands. “The flowers aren’t going anywhere, Rikku,” Yuna called out. She was smiling softly.

Rikku jogged back, her scarf flapping all around her. “I know, but I found the perfect spot and I want you to see it before the pollen starts.”

“It takes over an hour for the pollen to start working, but I could get there faster if I didn’t have this basket to carry.”

Rikku took the basket from Yuna. “Come on.” She was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

With Yuna relieved of her burden she was able to move faster and Rikku was now slowed down to a manageable speed. Rikku led the way through the woods to a small hillside, that overlooked the flowers beneath it. There were several perfect trees on the hill with big branches that cast a wide shadow on the grass below. More importantly, there was no one else around.

“Wow, this is a good spot,” Yuna said as Rikku ran ahead to the tree in the middle with the widest branches, setting the picnic basket on the ground. Yuna joined Rikku, kneeling next to the basket as she opened it up to first take out the pale blue blanket that she spread upon the grass.

Rikku sat down on the blanket, on the edge closest to Yuna. She caught Yuna’s waist in her hands, turned her around and gave a playful kiss on the lips.

“The pollen’s got to me, Yunie.”

Yuna laughed. “Not yet it hasn’t.” She gave Rikku another kiss, this one a quick peck on the lips.

She turned back to the basket, pulling out the sandwiches, the thermos full of lemonade, the fruit and of course the cookies for dessert. Yuna laid them out on the blanket before settling into a more permanent spot next to Rikku.

“I’m so glad I finally got you to come out for Pollen Day,” Rikku said as she grabbed her sandwich and started to eat. 

“I’m sorry. It’s not that I didn’t want to spend it with you, I just felt uncomfortable about what could happen around other people.” The pollen enhanced amorous feelings in people. Most just kissed and held hand, maybe cuddled a little bit. Some used it to confess their love to others. In a small number of people, the effects of the pollen were so strong that it led to the uncontrollable urge to have sex. Yuna didn’t mind the idea of having sex with Rikku. They’d done so multiple times and had a great time doing so. It was the idea of not being able to control herself and having sex in front of complete strangers that terrified Yuna.

“It’s more romantic this way, anyways. I wonder if Paine is really going to train up in the mountains until the pollen is weak?” Rikku asked.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she is.”

They ate their lunch together, with Rikku finishing first. When she was done, she moved behind Yuna and removed the fabric covering of her long braid. Rikku rain her fingers through it, coming out Yuna’s hair, letting her fingers float in the softness of it, before she’d lean forward and kiss Yuna on the side of her neck. Yuna leant back just a hair to make it easier for Rikku to reach around her.

Slowly, Rikku’s fingers got more adventurous, moving for Yuna’s hair, to her sides, pressing into the white material, before wriggling their way around to the front, pulling Yuna against Rikku’s chest. Rikku’s left hand found its way inside the slit up the front of Yuna’s shirt, finding Yuna’s right breast, squeezing it softly before finding her nipples by touch and starting to play with them.

“I love you, Rikku,” Yuna said, dropping her apple and reach behind her to touch Rikku’s face, which had buried itself in Yuna’s neck, kissing all along its length.

“Love you, Yunie,” she said in between kisses.

Yuna could feel the heat of Rikku as their bodies pressed together. The pollen was affecting her and with the way Yuna could feel the heat rising in her, she wasn’t far behind. Yuna turned around, forcing Rikku to stop playing with her breast. She gently pressed Rikku down to the pregnant and gave her a full kiss on the lips.

She kissed down Rikku’s neck, down her torso, in between the valleys of her perky breasts, down the plains of her stomach, until Yuna made it down to between Rikku’s thighs. The brown miniskirt was almost no barrier, and Yuna pushed it up, and the thong was even less so, easy to be moved to the side.

Yuna pressed her face between Rikku’s legs and let her tongue explore the terrain of her, circling, licking, pressing onward when she could feel Rikku’s breath hitch. Yuna reached down with one of her hand into her shorts. As she pleasured Rikku with her tongue, she also pleasured herself with her hand.

Rikku was panting out Yuna’s name, each time like it was a prayer to a goddess.

Yuna wasn’t one to be cruel, especially not to the person she loved most, and so she didn’t linger teasing Rikku, but instead pressed on furiously at once spot that she found that Rikku seemed to really like. 

She didn’t need to feel Rikku reach her climax, because she called out in Al Bhed. Yuna felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as she reached her own climax.

The pollen was buzzing around in Yuna’s mind, it was actually very pleasant. She didn’t know why she’d been so concerned about expressing her love for Rikku openly. It was the most natural thing in the world.

Yuna licked Rikku’s juices off her lips as she looked up at Rikku. “Next year we can go to one of the more popular places.”

Rikku pulled Yuna up into her arms and fiercely kissed her. “And share you? No way. Now, I wanna get a taste of you.”


End file.
